DIE HOGWARTSPARTY oder: WHEN THE WIZARDS SING!
by N1k
Summary: Das Hogwartsmusical!!! Man nehme: Die beste Band der Welt und eine vollkommen kranke FF-Autorin... VOILA!!! ***SONG 10 IS UP***
1. OFENTÜRE

VORPROGRAMM: Also schön, da bin ich also mal wieder…ähm, ich hab grade den ersten Song fertig und bin schon ziemlich verwirrt...was hab ich da nur getan. 

Also, vielleicht mal zur Vorgeschichte. Eigentlich ist alles Yamatos Schuld, jawohl! Er hat nämlich angefangen mit dieser Musical-Sache, so! Na ja und dann hab ich jetzt ein paar mal das MTV Unpluged von den Ärzten gesehen und dann hat's halt „klick" gemacht und ich dachte mir, ich könnte doch unsere Lieblinge mal ein paar Ärzte-Songs singen lassen. Tja und nun steh ich hier, besser sitze und versuch mein Glück und ich weiß das ihr mich alle lynchen werdet ob Ärzte-Fans oder nicht, weil ich natürlich die Texte umschreiben musste ... ein wenig, ähm...ach ich bin einfach krank!  

Na ja, also falls ihr's noch net mitbekommen habt, an diesem Murks gehört mir nix, weder die Figuren, die gehören nämlich der großartigen J.K. Rowling, noch die Lieder, die gehören natürlich den Ärzten  und ich verdien da nix dran! ...was soll's Cover sind doch zur Zeit „in" ! Viel Vergnügen 

DIE HOGWARTSPARTY – ODER „WHEN THE WIZARDS SING" 

Ein Musical von Nikola mit Unterstützung der besten Band der Welt 

OFENTÜRE...ähhh OVERTÜRE – Die Hogwartsparty (Orginal: „Die Monsterparty")

Wir sitzen in einem großen Opern- oder Theatersaal, Totenstille herrscht und der Vorhang denkt nicht daran aufzugehen. Doch da kommt plötzlich eine kleine Gestalt auf die Bühne und stellt sich ganz vorne an den Bühnenrand. Es ist Klein-Nikola, die ganz beschämt an ihrem Kleid spielt und nicht wagt ins Publikum zu schaun. Doch dann fängt sie an zu singen und leise Gitarrenklänge sind aus dem Orchestergraben zu hörn...

In Hogsmeade im schönen Shottland sah ich ein Plakat,  
drauf stand, dass der Herr Dumbledore zum Fest geladen hat.  
Eingeladen war ein jeder, auch klein Voldilein,  
einzige Bedingung war, es muss ein Zaubrer sein.

  
Ich knickte einen Ast ab und schnitze ihn ganz fein  
Ich dacht es wäre besser mit nem Zauberstab zu erschein.  
Ich packte ein paar Knaller ein und sattelte mein Pferd  
denn so ein Fest bei Dumbledore ist sicher nicht verkehrt.

  
_Der Vorhang geht auf und alle Hogwartsbewohner (also alle die wir sehen woll'n) singen den Refrain mit._

  
Das wird die Hogwarts -Hogwartsparty - aiiaiaiaiii 

Das wird die Hogwarts -Hogwartsparty - aiiaiaiaiii  
  


  
Ich kam zum Schloss von Dumbi und ach was musst ich sehn.  
Der Harry war verzweifelt, wollt mit der Cho ausgehn' .  
Die liebe kleine Ginny, die fand das gar nicht schön   
und wollte diese beiden nicht händchenhaltend sehn'  .

Ich ging zur großen Halle, da kriegte ich nen Schock .  
Der Draco sah ganz unverblümt der Pansy untern Rock.  
Dann ging er zu Hermine und flüsterte ihr zu .  
Das sah der Ronald gar nicht gern, doch sie ging mit, nanu.  
  
Das wird die Hogwarts -Hogwartsparty - aiiaiaiaiii 

Das wird die Hogwarts -Hogwartsparty - aiiaiaiaiii  
  
  
Plötzlich drang ein jämmerliches Schluchzen an mein Ohr.  
Professor Snape der stand da ganz allein vorm Eingangstor.  
Das sah Hermine Granger und lief zu ihm geschwind  
Denn jeder weiß Hermine ist ein wirklich liebes Kind.   
  
Ich ging auf die Toilette, das war mir echt zu viel.  
Doch dort war schon die Myrthe, die spielte grad ein Spiel.  
Es war ne Wett' mit Dobby und die war echt famos   
Er sollt' für Harry singen und der Hauself legte los...  
  
Das wird die Hogwarts -Hogwartsparty - aiiaiaiaiii 

Das wird die Hogwarts -Hogwartsparty - aiiaiaiaiii  
   
  
Den Rest könnt ihr euch denken, es ging natürlich schief. 

Der Hauself der sprach einen Zauber und jeder Sang ein Lied   
Ich weiß das klingt bescheuert, doch es war nun mal so   
was bleibt mir also noch zu sagen außer laut: „Let's go!" .  
  
Ich wünsch euch viel Vergnügend, bei dieser kleinen Show   
und ihr müsst mir echt glauben, das war wirklich so.

Ich möchte mich noch entschuld'gen, die Lieder sind nicht mein.  
Sie gehören halt den Ärzten und das wird immer so sein!   
  
Das wird die Hogwarts -Hogwartsparty - aiiaiaiaiii 

Das wird die Hogwarts -Hogwartsparty - aiiaiaiaiii  
Das wird die Hogwarts -Hogwartsparty - aiiaiaiaiii 

Das wird die Hogwarts -Hogwartsparty - aiiaiaiaiii  
Das wird die Hogwarts -Hogwartsparty - aiiaiaiaiii 

Das wird die Hogwarts -Hogwartsparty – aiiaiaiaiii

...

Der Vorhang fällt wieder zu und Klein-Nikola stürmt von der Bühne... Applaus vom Publikum (oder nicht???) ertönt und der Vorhang geht langsam wieder auf...

  
  



	2. SONG I

SONG I  - ZU SPÄT (Orginal: „Zu Spät") 

Wir sehen eine Art Parklandschaft, auf der Bühne aufgebaut, so wie die Gärten von Hogwarts. Ginny steht am rechten (vom Zuschauer aus gesehen) Bühnenrand und betrachtet einen künstlichen Rosenbusch, als die Musik einsetzt und sie frustriert zu singen beginnt... 

Warum hast du mir das angetan,  
ich habs von einem Verwandten erfahr´n.

Sie pflückt eine Rose und betrachtet sie wehmütig...

  
Du hast jetzt eine neue Braut ,   
warum hab ich mich nicht rangetraut?

Sie lässt die Schultern hängen und blickt fragend ins Publikum... 

Jetzt schaust Du weg, grüßt mich nicht mehr  
und ich lieb Dich immer noch so sehr

Sie lässt achtlos die Rosenblüte fallen und verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust...

  
Ich weiß warum du sie begehrst  
bestimmt weil sie dich nicht verehrt   

_Sie zertrampelt wütend die Rosenblüte und schaut ärgerlich..._  
  
Du liebst sie nur, weil sie nen Besen hat  
und nicht wie ich nen Kamin in der Stadt

  
  


Sie dreht sich zum Publikum um, breitet die Arme aus und bekommt einen träumerischen Gesichtsausdruck...

  
Doch eines Tages werd ich mich rächen,  
ich werd die Herzen aller Männer brechen

Sie hebt den Kopf und wirft einigen männlichen Zuschauern in der ersten Reihe verführerische Blicke zu...

  
dann bin ich ein Star, der in der Zeitung steht  
und dann tut es dir leid doch dann ist es zu spät

_Ron betritt die Bühne und fällt in den Gesang mit ein, scheint Gin aber nicht zu beachten _  
  
  


zu spät(zu spät), zu spät(zu spät), zu spät(zu spät) doch dann ist es zu spät,  
zu spät(zu spät), zu spät(zu spät), zu spät(zu spät), doch dann ist es zu spät...  
  


Die nächste Strophe singt Ron, während Ginny dem Publikum den Rücken zukehrt 

  
Du bist mit ihm im Theater gewesen,  
ich hab dir nur meine Hausaufgaben vorgelesen

Er schlägt sich mit der Hand vor den Kopf...

  
Du warst mit ihm essen, natürlich piek fein

Ron blickt zum Publikum und verdreht die Augen...

  
Bei mir gab's nur ab und zu nen schlechten Wein,   
der Gedanke bringt mich ins Grab,  
er kriegt das, was ich nicht hab

Sein Gesicht beginnt sich vor Wut zu verzerren 

  
ich hasse ihn, wenn es das gibt,  
so wie ich Dich immer noch lieb.

Er ballt die linke Hand zur Faust und schlägt damit in die rechte...

  
Ich wollte ihn verprügeln...deinen Supermann,  
ich wusste nicht dass er so fiese Flüche kann.

_Er blickt etwas mitgenommen ins Publikum..._  
  
Doch eines Tages werd ich mich rächen,  
ich werd die Herzen aller Mädchen brechen

Er lächelt charmant ins Publikum und richtet sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf...

  
dann bin ich ein Star der in der Zeitung steht  
und dann tut es dir leid doch dann ist es zu spät.

Jetzt singen beide und laufen aneinander vorbei auf die jeweils andere Seite der Bühne 

  
Doch eines Tages werd ich mich rächen,  
ich werd die Herzen aller Männer/Mädchen brechen  
dann bin ich ein Star und du läufst hinter mir her  
doch dann ist es zu spät dann will ich Dich nicht mehr  
  
zu späääääät, doch dann ist es zu spät  
zu spät(zu spät), zu spät(zu spät), zu spät(zu spät),doch dann ist es zu spät  
  
zu spät(zu spät), zu spät(zu spät), zu spät(zu spät), 

Beide werden leise und lassen die Köpfe hängen 

und dann ist alles viel zu spät!!! 

Langsam laufen sie von der Bühne und die Kulisse verwandelt sich auf magische Weise (Hey, wir sind hier in Hogwarts!) in eine Umkleide Kabine beim Quidditschfeld...


	3. SONG II

In dieser Kabine sitzen Harry und Cho, dicht beieinander, doch sie schauen sich nicht an. Doch plötzlich brich Cho das Schweigen... 

Cho: Harry, ich...ich kann das nicht tun. Ich liebe dich nicht, verstehst du, ich mag dich wirklich gern, aber... ich will dir nicht weh tun...

Harry unterbricht sie, indem er ihr Gesicht in die Hände nimmt und zu singen anfängt 

Mach die Augen zu und küss mich,

Cho blickt ihn verwundert an 

  
und dann sag, dass Du mich liebst.  
Ich weiß genau, es ist nicht wahr, doch ich spüre keinen Unterschied,  
wenn Du Dich mir hingibst.

_Er streichelt ganz zärtlich ihre Wange und Cho schließt die Augen..._  
  
Mach die Augen zu und küss mich.

Harry streicht ihr durchs Haar und betrachtet sie bewundernd...

  
Mach mir ruhig etwas vor.

Er nimmt seine Hand weg, rückt dafür noch ein Stück näher an sie heran...

  
Ich will gar nichts von dir hören, und ich hoffe und ich träume,  
ich hätt' Dich noch nicht verloren.

_Er kommt ihrem Gesicht gefährlich nahe  
_  
Es ist mir total egal,  
ob Du wirklich etwas fühlst:

Die zwei wirken völlig verloren und klein auf der großen Bühne, die mit Bänken und Schränken vollgestellt ist 

  
Tu was Du willst!

... Wir sehen, wie Harry Cho sachte küsst und der Vorhang fällt zu...

_nur ein paar Sekunden später geht er wieder auf und statt der Umkleidekabine sehen wir jetzt den Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum.   
  
_

Draco sitzt lässig in einem der großen Lehnstühle, ihm gegenüber, auf einem Hocker kauert Pansy... Die beiden fangen nicht gleich an zu singen, sondern Draco scheint etwas zu erklären, da Pansys Gesicht von uns armen Zuschauern nicht zu erkennen ist, können wir nicht sehen, wie sie darauf reagiert. 

Draco: Pansy, es ist vorbei mit uns...ich meine 

Pansy: Du meinst, dass du nun sie liebst! 

Draco (kleinklaut): Jaaa...aber Pansy, das hat absolut nichts mit dir zu tun ich mein...duu warst immer...also...

Pansy steht auf und setzt sich auf Dracos Schoß...

Pansy: Mach die Augen zu 

Draco: Was? 

Pansy antwortet ihm, indem sie anfängt zu singen:

Mach die Augen zu und küss mich,

Ihre Stimme kling tief und heißer 

  
ist es auch das letzte Mal.

Sie lehnt sich an Dracos Schulter und man kann einen kleinen Blick auf ihr Gesicht erhaschen, eine einzelne Träne läuft ihre Wange hinunter.

  
Lass uns den Moment des Abschieds, noch verzögern.  
Lass mich jetzt noch nicht allein mit meiner Qual.

_Sie blickt wieder Draco an und streichelnd über die Wange, etwas verzweifeltes liegt in dieser Geste_  
  
Mach die Augen zu und küss mich.  
Mach mir ruhig etwas vor.

Ihre Stimme wird dünner und flehender 

  
Wenn Du willst, kannst Du dann gehen, aber denk dran,  
ohne Dich, ohne Dich bin ich verloren.

_Sie schlingt die Arme um ihn, als wolle sie ihn für immer festhalten_  
  
Es ist mir absolut egal,  
ob Du nur noch mit mir spielst:  
Tu was Du willst!

Harrys Stimme schallt aus dem Hintergrund, wir können ihn nicht sehen, aber hören.  
  
Harry: Mach die Augen zu,  
  


Pansy: Mach die Augen zu,  
  


Beide:

Mach die Augen zu und küss mich

Pansy zieht Draco an sich und streichelt ihm liebvoll über den Kopf...

Harry: Mach die Augen zu,  
  


Pansy: Mach die Augen zu,  
  


Beide:

Mach die Augen zu und küss mich.

Harrys Stimme scheint ebenfalls zittriger und bittender

Harry: Mach die Augen zu,  
  


Pansy: Mach die Augen zu,  
  


Beide:

Mach die Augen zu und küß mich.

Wir sehen, wie Pansy und Draco in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss verschmelzen und der Vorhang fällt erneut...


	4. SONG III

SONG III – HÖFLICH SEIN (Orginal: „3-Tage-Bart") 

Der Vorhang geht wieder auf und man sieht eine große Treppe aufgebaut, die zu einer Art Plattform führt. Auf dieser Plattform sind viele Spiegel aufgebaut und wir sehen Draco dort oben stehen. Er sieht gut aus, trägt einen prächtigen neuen Umhang und fingert an seinem Zauberstab rum. 

_Wir sehen Millecent, Blaise (also bei mir ist und bleibt sie ein Mädchen!) und Pansy auf die Bühne kommen. Draco scheint sie nicht zu bemerken, und die drei wenden sich direkt ans Publikum..._

Lalalalalalalalaaa.... 

Blaise: 

Er ist wirklich richtig cool   
Sieht super aus und ist nicht schwul!

_Ein schwärmerischer Blick von ihr..._  
  


Millecent: 

Er ist nicht zu dünn und nicht zu dick  
  


Pansy(läuft quer über die Bühne und heizt das Publikum an) 

Hat viel gesehen von der Welt  
Und hat auch nie zuwenig Geld.

Pansy macht die uns allen bekannte Handbewegung...

_Milli + Blaise_ _(Rücken an Rücken)_  
Doch etwas fehlt ihm noch zu seinem Glück  
  


Pansy:

Die Accessoires sind schon perfekt

Doch eins hat er noch nicht gecheckt 

Sie tippt mit dem Zeigefinger gegen die Stirn und deutet dann auf Blaise...

Blaise:

er noch nicht gecheckt  
  


Alle:

Das fiese Grinsen im Gesicht  
Nein, darauf steht Hermine nicht

  
  


Millecent:

Er muss nett sein, 

Blaise 

höflich und adrett sein 

Alle:

...lalalalalalaa.. Höflich sein! Lalalalalalala... 

Die Mädchen hopsen sichtlich gut gelaunt über die Bühne...

Draco flaniert währenddessen auf dem Podest vor den Spiegeln hin und her und bewundert sich selbst 

  
  


Blaise:

Sein toller Besen, ist doch klar   
Den finden wir ganz wunderbar

_Sie faltet die Hände und blickt verträumt nach oben_  
  


Milliecent 

Seine Loopings sind einfach die Wucht!

_Pansy:_  
Und seine Schuh aus Krokodil  
Die zeugen von Geschmack und Stil

Sie wirft einen gespielt hochnäsigen Blick ins Publikum 

  
_Milli + Blaise: _

Doch leider ist das noch zuwenig

  
  


Pansy (blickt zu Draco hinauf und rümpft angewidert die Nase) 

Denn wenn er sich im Spiegel sieht  
Ist er nur noch in sich verlieb 

_Blaise:_

nur in sich verliebt  
  


Millecent:

Sein Ziel ist ihr zu imponiern'  
Doch dazu fehl'n ihm die Manier 

_Sie fängt an zu kichern..._  
  


Alle:

Ja, er muss nett sein, höflich und adrett sein 

... lalalalalalalala...Höflich sein! .... Lalalalalalalala...

  
_Draco kommt langsam die Treppe runter, die Mädchen gehen auf ihn zu_

Blaise(schleicht wie eine Katze um ihn herum und blickt ihn fies grinsend an): 

Hey Draco

Sie drückt ihn den Zeigefinger auf die Brust...

Das einzige, was dir zu deinem Glück hilft  
Ist ein Crash –Kurs für Gentlemen

_Sie schubst ihn mit ein mit einer Hand zu Millecent _  
  


Millecent (baut sich vor ihm auf und beginnt rückwärts zu laufen, als er einfach weitergeht)

Gryffindor-like wäre genau das Richtige   
Und dein kleiner Freund wird sich bedanken!

Sie blickt an ihm hinab und wirft ihn einen anzüglichen Blick zu.

_Alle:_  
Geili-Geili-Supertyp...  
Warum hat dich Herm nicht lieb? 

Geili-Geili-Supertyp...  
Warum hat dich Herm nicht lieb? 

  
Geili-Geili-Slytherin (geili-Slytherin) 

Geili-Geili-Slytherin (geili-Slytherin)

Geili-Geili-Slytherin (geili-Slytherin) 

Geili-Geili-Slytherin (geili-Slytherin)  
  


Ein echter Slytherin! 

_Draco stolziert unbeeindruckt von der Bühne. Während Millecent und Blaise ihm hinterher rennen, bleibt Pansy allein auf der Bühne und geht langsam die Treppe hinauf. Sie setzt sich auf die oberste Stufe und blickt traurig drein, als Cho plötzlich die Bühne betritt..._  
  



	5. SONG IV

_SONG IV – KOMM ZURÜCK! (Orginal: „Komm zurück") _

_...Cho scheint Pansy gar nicht zu beachten und Pansy ignoriert auch Cho, die sich nun ganz vorne an den Bühnenrand setzt... die Musik beginnt  und Cho blickt auf einen Punkt irgendwo in den Zuschauerreihen... _

_Cho:_

Ich bin allein. Du bist nicht hier.

Sie holt etwas aus der Tasche, was wie ein altes Foto aussieht 

  
Ich bin allein und die Zeit steht still.

Sie streicht zärtlich über das Foto...

  
Warum bist du nicht bei mir?  
Du weißt, dass ich nichts anderes will.

Sie schlägt eine Hand vors Gesicht und unterdrückt sichtbar die Tränen 

  
Ich sitze hier und denk an dich.

Ihr Blick richtet sich nach oben, ins Leere 

  
Du bist weit weg und mit dir mein Glück.  
Obwohl du mich nicht hören kannst,  
sag ich dir:

Sie springt auf, damit man sie besser hören kann...

  
Bitte, komm zurück!   
Komm zurück

bitte komm zurück

komm zurück.  
  
  


Pansy erhebt sich und läuft auf der Plattform umher, die nächste Strophe mit Wut in der Stimme singend:

Du kannst nicht wissen wie das ist.

In den Spiegeln, die immer noch dort oben stehen, erscheint auf magische Weise Dracos Bild 

  
Vielleicht wirst du es nie verstehen?

Sie fährt mit den Fingerspitzen über die Spiegel, und läuft weiter 

  
Ich will nur, dass du bei mir bist.

Ihre Hände ballen sich zu fäusten 

  
Warum musst du mit ihr ausgeh'n? 

Sie haut gegen einen Spiegel, der klirrend zerbricht.

  
Ich sitze hier und ich bin allein,

_Sie blickt auf ihre blutige Hand, scheint sich aber nichts daraus zu machen. _

  
und langsam werde ich verrückt.

Sie kniet sich hin und beginnt die Scherben einzusammeln. 

  
Ich kann nicht so alleine sein.

_Sie blickt in einen Spiegel (der nicht kaputt ist versteht sich), entdeckt ihr eigenes verheultes Spiegelbild, steht auf und dreht sich zum Publikum..._  
  
Bitte, oh bitte komm zurück!  
Komm zurück, bitte komm zurück, komm zurück.  
  


Cho:

Ich bin allein. Was soll ich hier?

Sie zerreist das Foto und wirft es weg...

  
_Pansy:_

Bitte, komm zurück zu mir!  
  


Cho:

Ich liege wach bis nachts um vier.

_Sie starrt auf ihre leeren Hände, als würde sie erst jetzt registrieren was sie getan hat._  
  


Pansy:

Bitte, komm zurück, zurück zu mir.  
  
_Beide:_

Komm zurück, 

komm zurück, 

bitte komm zurück, 

komm zurück, 

komm zurück, 

komm zurück, 

komm zurück, 

bitte komm zurück !!!

_Cho springt von der Bühne und läuft aus dem Zuschauerraum, während Pansy die Bühne über die Plattform verlässt._


	6. SONG V

SONG V – WIESO ICH? (Orginal: „Langweilig")

Als der Vorhang wieder auf geht sehen wir den Gryffindor – Gemeinschaftsraum. Harry sitzt, scheinbar gelangweilt auf seinem Stammplatz am Kamin. Ron betritt die Bühne und setzt sich zu Harry. 

_Ron: Hey, was macht du denn hier, so allein!? _

_Harry blickt Ron, nicht an, sondern starrt auf den Boden, beginnt dann aber leise zu singen..._

Ich sitze auf meinem Stuhl und ich schaue aus dem Fenster  
und ich stell mir wieder mal die alten Fragen  
  


Sein Blick schweift durch den Raum und er steht auf...

Wo komm ich her?

wo geh ich hin?

Er packt den mittlerweile auch stehenden Ron bei den Schultern und blickt ihn durchdringend an...

Und wie viel Zeit, werden wir noch haben?

_Er lässt Ron los und wandert durch den Raum, mal hier mal dorthin blickend..._  
  


Ich denke nach über die Welt, über das was wirklich zählt

Er legt die rechte Hand auf's Herz und versucht einen sehr ernsten Blick zu machen...

  
Ich weiß genau was mir nicht gefällt.

  
Ich bin genervt, ich bin frustriert, weil Voldie einfach nicht krepiert 

Er lässt den Kopf hängen...

 - weil der wohl niemals krepiert  
  


Und ich lausch in mich hinein: Ich will doch gar kein Held sein! 

Keine Ahnung was ich tue, ich will Ruhe!

Beim Refrain wendet er sich direkt ans Publikum... 

Will kein Held mehr sein, 

Will kein Held mehr sein, 

Will kein Held mehr sein  

Wieso ich? Wieso ich?

Er deutet auf sich und blickt sehr fragend das Publikum an...

  
Will kein Held mehr sein, 

Lasst mich doch allein, 

Will kein Held mehr sein

Wieso ich?, 

Voldie, warum willst du mich???

Die Musik setzt kurz aus und Harry geht auf Ron zu. 

Harry: Und was machst du so? 

_Ron blickt ihn an, zuckt mit den Schultern und fängt an zu singen..._  
  
  
Ich liege auf meinem Bett und ich starre an die Decke 

und ich wünsche mir sie wäre hier bei mir 

Sein Blick scheint durch Harry durchzugehen...

  
lässt mich hier sitzen einfach so, aber vielleicht, vielleicht merkt sie ja bald

_Er breitet die Arme aus und ballt die Fäuste_  
  


dass ich besser bin als er 

und dann will sie ihn nicht mehr

und dann ist mein Bett nicht mehr leer

_Er wirft einen verschwörerischen Blick ins Publikum und wendet sich dann wieder Harry zu..._  
  
Ich hab schon so viel ausprobiert, 

damit sie sich interessiert  
sie sich für mich interessiert...

_Harry scheint etwas überfordert zu sein und blickt nervös drein_  
  


Sie ist bei ihm und sie ist nicht hier, sie ist immer noch nicht da,  
was gefällt ihr nicht an mir?   
  


Eins ist klar:

Auch er wendet sich jetzt direkt ans Publikum...

  
Will kein Looser sein,

will kein Looser sein, 

will kein Looser sein

Wieso ich? Wieso ich?  
Will kein Looser sein , 

Bin nicht gern allein, 

Will kein Looser sein , 

Wieso ich? , 

Warum, verdammt, will sie mich nicht?

Nachdem er geendet hat, blickt Ron Harry fragend an. Dieser zuckt nur mit den Schultern. 

Harry: Also, ich geh dann mal

Ron: Ja ok...war schön mit dir zu reden! 

Harry: Fand ich auch! 

Und sie gehen in entgegen gesetzte Richtungen davon.

Der Vorhang fällt...


	7. SONG VI

SONG VI – MEIN SNAPE (Original: „Westerland")  

Natürlich geht der Vorhang nach wenigen Augenblicken wieder auf und wir sehen Hermine auf einer großen Decke im Gras (na ja, Kunstrasen) sitzen, hinter ihr ist der große See angedeutet, über dem ein künstlicher Vollmond scheint. Neben Hermine steht ein großer Picknick-Korb und sie trägt einen enganliegenden Umhang. Sie scheint auf jemanden zu warten, entschließt sich aber, als das Orchester (hehehe) anfängt zu spielen, ein bisschen zu singen...

Jeden Tag sitz ich am See hier  
und ich hör den Wellen zu.  
Dann lieg ich auf meinem Umhang   
und ich finde keine Ruh!  
Diese eine Liebe wird nie zuende geh'n!  
Wann werd ich ihn wiedersehen?

_Sie blickt sich träumerisch umher und wippt mit den Füßen_  
  
Manchmal schließe ich die Augen,  
stell' mir vor ich wär bei ihm .  
Dann denk' ich an diese Kerker,  
und mein Herz möchte zu ihm fliehn!  
Diese eine Liebe wird nie zuende geh'n!  
Wann werd ich ihn wiedersehen?

_Sie spring auf und läuft langsam zum See..._  
  
Refrain:  
Oh, ich hab' solche Sehnsucht,  
kenne keinen der's versteht!  
Ich will wieder in die Kerker  
ich will zurück zu meinem Snape!

_Sie hebt einen Stein auf und wirft ihn ins Wasser, dann dreht sie sich um und wandert quer über die Bühne_  
  
Wie oft stand ich schon im Keller,  
wie oft wollt ich zu ihm geh'n?  
Wie oft musst' ich mich verstecken,  
damit die Slythies mich nicht sehn'?  
Diese eine Liebe wird nie zuende geh'n!  
Wann werd ich ihn wiedersehen?

  
_Sie lehnt sich an einen Baum, der am Bühnenrand aufgebaut ist._

  
Oh, ich hab' solche Sehnsucht,  
kenne keinen der's versteht!  
Ich will wieder in die Kerker  
ich will zurück zu meinem Snape!

_Sie stößt sich vom Baum ab und läuft langsam zur anderen Bühnenseite..._  
  
Es ist zwar etwas dunkel hier,  
dafür ist man unter sich.  
Und ich weiß wenn er könnte  
dann liebte er auch mich...

Oh, ich hab' solche Sehnsucht,  
kenne keinen der's versteht!  
Ich will wieder in die Kerker  
ich will zurück zu meinem Snape!

Oh, ich hab' solche Sehnsucht,  
kenne keinen der's versteht!  
Ich will wieder in die Kerker  
ich will zurück zu meinem Snape!

_Draco kommt auf der anderen Seite (also da wo der Baum ist) auf die Bühne, scheint aber nichts von ihrem Lied mitzubekommen. Hermine aber bemerkt ihn, geht auf ihn zu und setzt sich mit ihm auf die große Decke... Leider fällt der Vorhang und wir sehen nicht was die beiden so machen._  
  
  



	8. SONG VII

_SONG VII – BITTE, BITTE (Original: „Bitte, Bitte") _

_Als der Vorhang wieder aufgeht befinden wir uns plötzlich in der Küche von Hogwarts, Harry scheint sich was zu essen geholt zu haben, und will gehen, als Dobby ihn aufhält und flehentlich zu singen anfängt..._

_Dobby:_

Bitte Bitte   
Bitte Bitte

Bitte Bitte  
  


_Die Hauselfen fangen an rhythmisch auf ihren Haushaltsgegenständen herumzuklopfen. _

Dobby 

Ich habe ein Geschenk für dich

_Ein Hauself hat lauter Kochtöpfe um sich aufgebaut und haut darauf mit Kochlöffeln rum _  
  


_Harry:_

Du hast doch nichts, 

Dobby 

ich schenk dir mich

_Eine Hauselfe schlägt immer mit einem Löffel an ein Glas..._

Dobby kriegt große Augen und blickt Harry an 

  
Frag mich nicht, du weißt warum

_Ein andere Hauself schlägt zwei gusseiserne Topfdeckel aneinander..._

  
Ab heut´ bin ich dein Eigentum

Wieder ein anderer hat ein Reibeisen und einen Schneebesen und macht Rasselgeräusche 

Du bist nett, was will ich mehr  
Ich bin dein Diener, du der Herr

Ab heut´ gehör ich dir allein   
  


_Plötzlich fangen auch die anderen Hauselfen an zu singen. _

_Ein Hauself hat irgendwoher einen Eierschneider, den er nun anzupft, so das er merkwürdige Geräusche von sich gibt..._  
   
Bitte lass mich  
Bitte bitte lass mich  
Bitte bitte lass mich  
Lass mich dein Hauself sein

  
  


_Herry blickt sich verwirrt um und bekommt ein Schreck, als der Topfdeckel-Elf neben ihn einen Tusch fabriziert _  
_Dobby zerrt an Harrys Kleidern herum und fällt auf die Knie_

Was immer du befiehlst, ich tu´s  
Ich küss die Spitze deines Schuhs

_Dobby tut was er singt..._

  
Und wenn du mir die Socken gibst  
Weiß ich, dass auch du mich liebst  
  
_Plötzlich kommt Hermine rein...sie verfolgt die Szene mit angewidertem Gesichtsausdruck_

Ich bin nicht mehr zu retten  
lass mich kochen, ich mach die Betten  
Ab heut´ gehör ich dir allein  
  
_Eine Elfe hat mehrere Gläser mit unterschiedlich viel Wasser gefüllt und bringt sie zum Klingen..._

_Alle Hauselfen:_

Bitte lass mich  
Bitte bitte lass mich  
Bitte bitte lass mich  
Lass mich dein Hauself sein

Bitte lass mich  
Bitte bitte lass mich  
Bitte bitte lass mich  
Lass mich dein Hauself sein  
  


Bitte lass mich  
Bitte bitte lass mich  
Bitte bitte lass mich  
Lass mich dein Hauself sein

Bitte lass mich

Bitte bitte lass mich  
Bitte bitte lass mich  
Lass mich dein Hauself sein  
  


_Dobby (singt sozusagen parallel zu den anderen)_

Was du willst  
Wann du willst  
Wo du willst   
Und wie du willst...  
  
Lass mich dein Hauself sein!

_Beim letzten Takt hauen alle Hauselfen noch mal Kräftig auf alles ein, was sie haben und machen ordentlich viel Krach, dann grinsen sie alle Harry an..._

_Hermine blickt abwechselnd von Harry zu den Hauselfen und scheint mehr als verstört... fluchtartig verlässt sie schließlich die Bühne, Harry läuft ihr hinterher..._

_Der Vorhang fällt..._


	9. SONG VIII

_SONG VIII – DIE BANANE (Original: „Die Banane") _

_Als der Vorhang wieder aufgeht, sehen wir eine geteilte Bühne, in der Mitte ist eine Wand. Die rechte Bühnenhälfte ist wie der Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum dekoriert, die linke Hälfte soll den Slytherin-Raum darstellen. Hermine sitzt natürlich im Gryffindor-Teil, um sie herum alle uns bekannten Gryffindor-Mädchen. _

_Draco sitzt jedoch, frustriert blickend im Slytherin-Raum. _

_Lavender: Nun sag schon Hermine, wie war's so mit Malfoy??? _

_Ginny: Ja, los erzähl schon... _

_Hermine: Na schön, ich will's euch gern erzählen. _

_Sie kichert kurz und fängt dann an zu singen..._

_Hermine:_

Wir hassten uns schon so lange,  
drum war mir auch bange - vorm Treffen mit ihm.  
  


_Im Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum muss Draco seinen Freunden Bericht erstatten..._

_Draco:_

Sie war ein traumhaftes Mädchen,  
kein Doofie und Blödchen - wir gingen spazieren.  
  


Hermine: 

Ein Picknick bei Mondenschein,

_Draco:_  
Romantik und Wein - so sollte es sein.  
  
_Hermine (blickt frech die Zuschauer an):_

Der Wein war nicht zu verachten.  
  


_Draco (mit Angebermine)_

Wir scherzten und lachten - mein Charme war erprobt.  
  


_Hermine:_

Das Picknick war wirklich klasse.  
Zum Abschluß 'ne Tasse - Kaffee, etwas Obst.  
  


_Draco (träumerisch)_

Unser Glück gedieh, doch dann schälte sie...  
  
_Hermine:_

Schälte ich 'ne Banane.  
Ohne was von den Folgen zu ahnen 

_Draco:_  
Oh Baby, sie aß die Banane,  
statt Romantik gab's nur noch profane - Gefühle in mir.  
  


Draco erhebt sich und läuft durch den Slytherin-Raum 

_Draco:_

Meine Beherrschung ging flöten.  
  


_Hermine:_

Er fing an zu erröten - die Stirn war schweißnass.

_Ein frieses Grinsen legt sich auf ihr Gesicht, wie man es von Draco kennt..._  
  


Ich aß langsam und bedächtig.  
  


_Draco (kriegt einen träumerischen Blick)_

Der Anblick war prächtig - scheinbar hatte sie Spaß.  
Also habe ich schnell,  
mehr Bananen bestellt  

_Hermine (halb kichernd):_

alle Bananen der Welt.  
  
  


_Draco:_

Ich sprach jetzt nicht mehr geschwollen.

_Hermine:_  
Geifer troff ihm vom Kinn.

_Sie steht auf und wandert ebenfalls durch den Raum _  
  


_Draco:_

Angewidert ließ sie mich sitzen.  
Ich fing an zu schwitzen - sabberte vor mich hin.  
Wieder seh' ich sie nie, in meinen Träumen schält sie:  
  
Da schält sie 'ne Banane.  
  


_Hermine:_

Sein Gehirn, das wird plötzlich zu Sahne.  
  


_Draco:_

Yeah Baby, iss die Banane,  
  


_Hermine:_

statt Romantik regieren nur profane - Gefühle in ihm.  
  


Frauen essen Bananen,  
ohne was von den Folgen zu ahnen.

_Draco:_  
Für sie ist's nur Nahrungsaufnahme,  
für den Herrn 'ne Fellatio-Reklame.  
  
Oh yeah, Baby, iss die Banane.  
  


_Hermine:_

Sein Gehirn besteht eh nur aus Sahne.  
Yeah Baby, ich aß die Banane,  
  


_Draco:_

scheiß Romantik hier herrscht nur profane - Wollust in mir.

_Draco haut wütend mit der Faust gegen die Wand, während die Mädchen kichernd von der Bühne laufen._

_Langsam fällt der Vorhang..._

_********_

A/N: Da man bei FF.net zur Zeit keine neuen Kapitel hochladen kann, mach ich's mir einfach und häng den nächsten Song einfach dran!!! Viel Spaß! 

SONG IX – Zaubererliebe (Original: „Teenagerliebe") Der Vorhang geht auf und man sieht den Jungenschlafsaal der Gryffindors. Nur ein Bett steht auf der Bühne, darin liegt Ron und scheint zu schlafen. 

Ein paar Gryffindormädchen kommen in den Raum, in schicken Abendkleidern tanzen sie um Rons Bett herum... 

_Mädchen: _

Zaubererliebe, Zaubererliebe, Zaubererliebe, Zaubererliebe...

Ron wacht auf und fängt an zu singen:

Ich liebe sie, ich träum von ihr,

Er steht auf und fängt an mit Parvati zu tanzen...

  
in meinen Träumen, tanzt sie mit mir  
doch wenn ich aufwach', dann fällt mir wieder ein

Er lässt sie los und schaut betrübt ins Publikum 

  
sie liebt einen andern, und ich bin allein

  
  
als ich sie damals auf dem Weihnachtsball sah  
da war's um mich gescheh´n , denn sie war so wunderschön

Hermine kommt plötzlich auf die Bühne, in ihrem Umhang vom Weihnachtsball...

  
sie saß allein am Tisch und ich musst sie dauernd anstarrn

Ron reibt sich die Augen und blickt Hermine ungläubig an...

  
oh, es war um mich gescheh'n, denn sie war so  
wunder – wunderschön

Sie fangen an zu tanzen, während die anderen Mädchen weiterhin fleißig weitersingen  
  
   
Ron: Ich liebe sie, ich träum von ihr Er wirbelt Hermine herum und starrt sie an...   
in meinen Träumen ,tanzt sie mit mir  
doch wenn ich aufwach, dann fällt mir wieder ein Er bleibt abrupt stehen und blickt sie von oben bis unten an...   
sie liebt einen andern, und ich bin allein 

  
_Hermine löst sich von Ron und verschwindet wieder..._

_Ron (ihr wehleidig hinterherblickend):_  
Sie war immer meine Freundin, seit der Sache mit dem blöden Troll

ich wusste damals nicht, das es mich mal so erwischt

Er sinkt auf die Knie und starrt ins Publikum 

  
doch sie liebt einen andern, ich bin nur eine „Freund"

Er schlägt mit der Faust auf den Boden 

  
oh, ich schau ihr ins Gesicht, und seh: sie will mich nicht

_Er tanzt nacheinander mit allen anderen Mädchen..._  
  


Ich liebe sie, ich träum von ihr

Er tanzt mit Lavender 

  
in meinen Träumen ,tanzt sie mit mir

Er tanzt mit Parvati 

  
doch wenn ich aufwach', dann fällt mir wieder ein

Er tanzt mit Katie, die er ein wenig genauer betrachtet 

  
sie liebt einen andern, und ich bin allein

_Ron lässt sich auf's Bett plumpsen und redet auf die anderen Mädchen, die sich um sein Bett versammelt haben, ein._  
  
Oh, ich liebe sie, ich träum von ihr

Die Mädchen lächeln ihn nur stumm an...

den ganzen Tag und die ganze Nacht

Er schlägt die Arme über den Kopf zusammen 

  
ich wünschte sie könnte ständig bei mir sein

Er schaut die Mädchen hilfesuchend an, doch sie lächeln nur und drücken ihn ins Bett zurück...

  
sie ist das Mädchen  
das man nur einmal im Leben finden kann

Er ergreift Lavenders Arm und ihr Lächeln wird etwas schwächer. 

  
ich bin verrückt nach ihr 

ich bin verrückt nach ihr

ich bin verrückt nach ihr

ich bin verrückt nach ihr

ich bin verrückt nach ihr

_Die letzte Zeile brüllt er fast, krabbelt dann aber wieder unter die Bettdecke_  
  


Ich liebe sie, ich träum von ihr  
in all meinen Träumen ,tanzt sie mit mir - allein  
doch wenn ich aufwach, dann fällt mir wieder ein  
sie liebt einen andern, und ich bin allein

Er kuschelt sich in sein Kissen und murmelt die letzt Zeile:

Und ich bin allein 

Dann scheint er wieder einzuschlafen und die Mädchen laufen in unterschiedliche Richtungen davon...

Der Vorhang fällt


	10. SONG IX

SONG IX – Zaubererliebe (Original: „Teenagerliebe") Der Vorhang geht auf und man sieht den Jungenschlafsaal der Gryffindors. Nur ein Bett steht auf der Bühne, darin liegt Ron und scheint zu schlafen. 

Ein paar Gryffindormädchen kommen in den Raum, in schicken Abendkleidern tanzen sie um Rons Bett herum... 

_Mädchen: _

Zaubererliebe, Zaubererliebe, Zaubererliebe, Zaubererliebe...

Ron wacht auf und fängt an zu singen:

Ich liebe sie, ich träum von ihr,

Er steht auf und fängt an mit Parvati zu tanzen...

  
in meinen Träumen, tanzt sie mit mir  
doch wenn ich aufwach', dann fällt mir wieder ein

Er lässt sie los und schaut betrübt ins Publikum 

  
sie liebt einen andern, und ich bin allein

  
  
als ich sie damals auf dem Weihnachtsball sah  
da war's um mich gescheh´n , denn sie war so wunderschön

Hermine kommt plötzlich auf die Bühne, in ihrem Umhang vom Weihnachtsball...

  
sie saß allein am Tisch und ich musst sie dauernd anstarrn

Ron reibt sich die Augen und blickt Hermine ungläubig an...

  
oh, es war um mich gescheh'n, denn sie war so  
wunder – wunderschön

Sie fangen an zu tanzen, während die anderen Mädchen weiterhin fleißig weitersingen  
  
   
Ron: Ich liebe sie, ich träum von ihr Er wirbelt Hermine herum und starrt sie an...   
in meinen Träumen ,tanzt sie mit mir  
doch wenn ich aufwach, dann fällt mir wieder ein Er bleibt abrupt stehen und blickt sie von oben bis unten an...   
sie liebt einen andern, und ich bin allein 

  
_Hermine löst sich von Ron und verschwindet wieder..._

_Ron (ihr wehleidig hinterherblickend):_  
Sie war immer meine Freundin, seit der Sache mit dem blöden Troll

ich wusste damals nicht, das es mich mal so erwischt

Er sinkt auf die Knie und starrt ins Publikum 

  
doch sie liebt einen andern, ich bin nur eine „Freund"

Er schlägt mit der Faust auf den Boden 

  
oh, ich schau ihr ins Gesicht, und seh: sie will mich nicht

_Er tanzt nacheinander mit allen anderen Mädchen..._  
  


Ich liebe sie, ich träum von ihr

Er tanzt mit Lavender 

  
in meinen Träumen ,tanzt sie mit mir

Er tanzt mit Parvati 

  
doch wenn ich aufwach', dann fällt mir wieder ein

Er tanzt mit Katie, die er ein wenig genauer betrachtet 

  
sie liebt einen andern, und ich bin allein

_Ron lässt sich auf's Bett plumpsen und redet auf die anderen Mädchen, die sich um sein Bett versammelt haben, ein._  
  
Oh, ich liebe sie, ich träum von ihr

Die Mädchen lächeln ihn nur stumm an...

den ganzen Tag und die ganze Nacht

Er schlägt die Arme über den Kopf zusammen 

  
ich wünschte sie könnte ständig bei mir sein

Er schaut die Mädchen hilfesuchend an, doch sie lächeln nur und drücken ihn ins Bett zurück...

  
sie ist das Mädchen  
das man nur einmal im Leben finden kann

Er ergreift Lavenders Arm und ihr Lächeln wird etwas schwächer. 

  
ich bin verrückt nach ihr 

ich bin verrückt nach ihr

ich bin verrückt nach ihr

ich bin verrückt nach ihr

ich bin verrückt nach ihr

_Die letzte Zeile brüllt er fast, krabbelt dann aber wieder unter die Bettdecke_  
  


Ich liebe sie, ich träum von ihr  
in all meinen Träumen ,tanzt sie mit mir - allein  
doch wenn ich aufwach, dann fällt mir wieder ein  
sie liebt einen andern, und ich bin allein

Er kuschelt sich in sein Kissen und murmelt die letzt Zeile:

Und ich bin allein 

Dann scheint er wieder einzuschlafen und die Mädchen laufen in unterschiedliche Richtungen davon...

Der Vorhang fällt


	11. SONG X

_SONG X – Hurra (Luciu's Song) (Original : Hurra) _

_Als der Vorhang wieder aufgeht, bietet sich den Zuschauern ein seltsames Bild. Die Bühne ist wie ein Jagdzimmer eines Herrenhauses gestaltet, nur dass keine Hirschköpfe oder Geweihe aufgehängt sind, sondern merkwürdige Wesen... Zaubertiere. _

_In der Mitte steht ein großer Lehnstuhl, in dem eine, ganz in Schwarz gekleidete Person mit silberblondem Haar sitzt, anscheinend Lucius Malfoy (A/N: Wer hat den hier reingelassen?) _

_Plötzlich wird der Raum sehr dunkel, nur ein paar grelle Scheinwerfer, erhellen ab und zu die Bühne und den Zuschauerraum, so wie Blitze..._

_Als die Musik einsetzt kommt Narcissa langsam auf die Bühne und stellt sich hinter den Stuhl. Ihr Blick schweift träumerisch in die Ferne..._

_Narcissa:_

Weißt du noch wie's früher war?  
Früher war'n alle schlecht,

_Ihre Hände legen sich auf die Schultern ihres Mannes..._

  
Der Himmel schwarz,  
Die Muggel tot,  
Die Welt war damals so gerecht

Sie geht um den Stuhl herum und kniet nun vor ihrem Mann. Sie legt ihren Kopf auf seine Knie,  dieser scheint sie erst jetzt zu bemerken und schenkt ihr ein überhebliches Lächeln...

  
_Lucius:_

Doch dann,  
Mit Potter kam die Wende

_Beide:_  
Unsre Zeit war zuende!  
   
_Beide stehen auf, Lucius legt auf eine für ihn zärtliche Art und Weise seinen Arm um seine Frau und ballt die Hände zu Fäusten..._

_Lucius:_  
Hip Hip Hurra, alles ist super,  
Alles ist wunderbar

_Narcissa:_  
Hip Hip Hurra alles ist besser,  
Potter ist ja da!

Er lässt sie los und sie verschwindet wieder hinter der Bühne, dafür kommen ein paar andere Leute, ebenfalls in schwarz gekleidet, auf die Bühne. Offensichtlich Todesser.

  
_Nott:_  
Früher warn' wir alle mächtig,  
  


_McNair:_

Wir töteten jeden Tag,

_Crabbe:_  
Es regnete,

_Goyle:_  
Wir warn' oft blau,

_Lucius:_  
Jetzt ist alles total stark  
Jetzt zaubern einfach alle

_Avery:_  
Über uns kann man nur lachen  
  


_Goyle:_

Die Welt gehört den Muggeln jetzt

_Crabbe_:  
Was woll'n wir machen?  
  


_Lucius:_

Ja ich finde es wird Zeit,

Todesser:

Zurück in die Vergangenheit  
  
_Alle:_

Hip Hip Hurra, alles wird super,  
Alles wird wunderbar

Sie verlassen die Bühne und wandern durch den Zuschauerraum, allen voran Lucius, der ohne nach Rechts oder Links zu schauen ab und zu ein paar Flüche auf die Zuschauer hetzt. Aber, da die Autorin hier keine Toten haben will, kommen nur bunte Seifenblasen aus den Zauberstäben, grüne und rote Lichtstrahlen strahlen die Zuschauer an...

  
Hip Hip Hurra alles wird besser,  
so wie's vor Potter war! 

_Die Totesser kommen in der Mitte des Raumes zu stehen und gehen von dort aus in verschiedenen Richtungen weiter..._  
   
  


_Avery:_  
Wir sind die Feinde, wir sind so böse,  
  


Nott:

Keiner bleibt froh

_Crabbe:_  
Und überall wo man hinguckt,

_Goyle:_  
Hass und Zerstörung und so...

  
  


_Lucius ist zur Bühne zurückgekehrt und springt mit einer eleganten Bewegung hinauf, er wird in grellgrünes Licht getaucht, und seine silberblonden Haare sind ihm ins Gesicht gefallen _

_Lucius_:  
Gestern ging es uns nie dreckig,

_Nott(von irgendwo aus dem Zuschauerraum)_:  
Heute sind wir unbeliebt,

_Lucius:_  
Muggel ham das Recht zu zaubern  
Man freut sich, dass es sie noch gibt

_Er läuft frustriert und wütend über die Bühn..._

  
_Lucius:_

Europa, Asien, Afrika, Australien und Amerika,  
Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen,  
Alle singen 

_Todesses:_

jaaa jaaa jaaa

_Die Todesser laufen wieder zusammen, animieren die Zuschauer zum Klatschen und kehren zu Lucius auf die Bühne zurück_  
  
_Todesser:_

Hip Hip Hurra, alles wird super,  
Alles wird wunderbar

_Lucius:_  
Hip Hip Hurra alles wird besser,  
so wie's vor Potter war!   
  
_Alle:_  
Hip Hip Hurra, alles wird super,  
Alles wird wunderbar,

_Eine Salve von bunten Seifenblasen geht auf die Zuschauer nieder..._

  
_Nott:_

Hip Hip Hurra, alles wird besser,  
So wie's gestern war!

_Avery:_  
Hip Hip Hurra, alles wird super,  
Alles wird wunderbar, 

_Crabby + Goyle:_

Hip Hip Hurra, alles wird besser,  
So wie's damals war!  
  
   
_Lucius:_  
Keiner mehr glücklich, keiner mehr happy,

_McNair:_  
Alle sind tot

_Lucius:_  
Und überall wo man hinguckt,  
Hass und Zersörung...

_Avery:_  
Und überall wo man hinguckt,  
Hass und Zerstörung...

_Alle (sie stehen jetzt im Halbkreis auf der Bühne, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt und die Zauberstäbe wie Schwerter erhoben):_

  
Und überall wo man hinguckt,  
Herrscht unser Lord Vodermort!

Ein Wappen entrollt sich über der Bühne, das Dunkle Mal ist darauf abgebildet... 

_Lucius hebt den Zauberstab und richtet ihn auf die Decke über dem Zuschauerraum. _

_„Morsmordre" ruft er und das Dunkle Mal schwebt über den Köpfen der verängstigten Zuschauer, Gott sei Dank fällt der Vorhang..._


End file.
